My True Love
by Kellogs
Summary: When the lives of Usagi, Mamoru, Relena, and Heero mix, what will happen to everyone? And will their lives ever be the same?


Disclaimer: I do not own the Heero death glare, Gundam Wing (boy do I wish! I could have Wufei all to myself!) or Sailor Moon. Also, the teenage characters Belle and Adam belong to each other (Adam made me put that in here after he made me put him in the fic) and the waitress is me. Steal me and muh husband will kill you, he paid good gundam crackers for me!  
I do own this story though, so steal it and die. Or don't die... But it is my story! I kind of don't like Relena, but her character is needed in this fic... If I'm a lil mean to her, please forgive me, it wasn't intentional. Most of the time anyway...  
  
Just to tell you:  
"..." is speaking  
... is my notes  
'...' is thinking  
  
R&R please! Ja ne, minna-san!  
  
  
----------------------  
  
Usagi was walking down the street with her odangos bouncing and her mind reeling. She was thinking of Mamoru and what a great date they'd had the night before. In fact, she was headed over there now to give him some cookies! Usagi didn't make the cookies herself. She can't bake, as it is obviously seen in the SuperS movie. Makoto baked them for her to give to him as a favor. Suddenly she found herself on the ground. "Owwwwwww!" she whined.  
  
Relena had been heading off to go see Heero. He had come down to earth for her birthday party this Sunday. She closed her eyes and thought about the last time she saw Heero and smiled. Suddenly she realized that someone had run into her and she was on the ground.  
  
"Why don't you watch where you're going?!" Usagi screamed at the light brown-haired girl That's Relena. on the ground next to her.   
"Pardon me, but I believe you ran into me," the girl stated plainly. Usagi jumped up and grabbed her cookies.   
"My fault?! MY FAULT?! And I suppose it's MY FAULT that my cookies are smashed too?"  
  
Relena couldn't help but laugh quietly. The blonde's Usagi mouth dropped. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" she screamed. Relena shook her head.   
"Oh, nothing. You're just an interesting character." The blonde sweatdropped, causing Relena to laugh harder. "What's your name?" she asked when her fit of giggles was done.   
"Tsukino Usagi. I'm the future Queen of Earth," she stated proudly. Relena stood and curtsied.   
"I'm Relena Peacecraft-Dorlian. I am the former queen of the world." Usagi curtsied and this time the both laughed.  
  
  
...about twenty minutes later...  
  
Heero looked up from polishing his gun AHHH! No, that is not meant to be sick! and over at the door as he heard a knock. 'Who could that be? Duo, maybe? No, he's in some small colony in the L3 area... Relena!' He walked over as if he wasn't excited to see her. He looked through the peekhole just to check and sure enough, it was her. He unlocked his hotel door and let her in.   
"Oh, Hee-chan!" she said, embracing him in a hug. Heero tensed at her touch but then calmed into a slight hug.   
"Relena... It's good to see you..."  
  
Mamoru was writing a letter to a friend of his over in England when he heard a knock at his door. "Come in!" he called. Usagi opened the door and ran over to where he was sitting.   
"Mamo-chan, look, I made you some cookies!" She put them next to his letter proudly. He sweatdropped.   
"You MADE me some cookies...?" She thought for a minute.   
"Well... Makoto made them, but I helped!" Mamoru's face said that he still wasn't sure if eating them was smart. Usagi took one from her bag and put it in his hand.   
"Try it!"  
  
Relena looked over at Heero from on the hotel bed. "Heero, I'm so glad you're here. I've missed you so." He looked over at her from his gun and almost smiled as much as Heero CAN smile...   
"Relena..." He couldn't find the right words to say. He didn't know what to say. This was all new to him. Suddenly Relena jumped up.   
"Oh! Come on, we're late!"  
  
Usagi explained to Mamoru what she had planned for the night. "I dunno, Usa-ko. I'm really busy tonight..." Usagi started to cry.   
"You don't love me anymore, do you, Mamo-chan? You love that little brat, Chibiusa!" Mamoru sweatdropped.   
"No, Usa-ko, that's not it! But I have so much work I need to-" His words were drowned out by Usagi's wailing. He sighed. "But if it means that much to you, we can go." Usagi's face brightened and she grabbed his hand, dragging him out to his car.   
"Let's go!"  
  
Heero looked at the clock and then back at Relena. "For what," he said. A statement, not a question.   
"Well, Heero, I was on my way over here and I saw this lovely little cafe! It looked like the perfect place to go eat. I was hoping we could go there tonight to celebrate your coming to town!" Heero shot her one of his death glares. She didn't recoil; she was used to them.  
"Fine, Relena. But only because I... I..." Heero couldn't think of what to say. Relena looked over at him hopefully, but what she expected didn't come. "Well, let's go Relena."  
'He was going to say he loved me...' she thought to herself.  
  
...at the cafe...  
  
Usagi was staring dreamily at Mamoru while he sipped his tea. "Usagi, I need to use the restroom. I'll be right back, okay?" She nodded and watched him leave. Suddenly she noticed a guy a few tables over and her eyes widened.  
'Look at him! He's got the dreamiest prussian blue eyes and that wild brown hair!' She had to do all in her power to keep from falling out of her chair. 'Maybe I could just... No! Future of the kingdom! But he's so dreamy...'  
  
Relena was blabbering on about her plans for her party when suddenly she stopped. Heero didn't even notice until he saw she was watching something. He glanced to his left without turning his head, and there was a tall, black haired guy wearing a really bad style of suit.  
When Relena saw him sit down at the table behind them three tables away, she noticed he was with someone. A very familiar someone... And then Relena's view was blocked by the guy sitting down. She turned back around.   
"So, Hee-chan, what looks good?"  
  
Suddenly, Mamoru sat down, blocking Usagi's view of the wild-looking boy behind him. "Mamo-chan, so, what looks good?" she asked, being shaken out of her trance.   
"I don't know, let me look..." Mamoru bent down to pick up his menu which had fallen on the floor when Usagi saw her. The girl with that boy.  
  
Relena looked back and saw the girl again. Suddenly it clicked.  
  
"USAGI!"  
"RELENA!"  
Both voices rang out at the same time, causing Mamoru to jump and Heero's nonchalant face to twist in surprise, then instantly go back to normal. The two girls ran in between the tables to talk.  
"Relena, must be a popular spot here tonight!" said Usagi, sweeping her hand across to all the other people. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"Usagi, aren't you going to introduce me?" Relena looked up at the handsome guy and his eye twinkled as he looked at her. Relena started to fall back when she noticed Heero next to her and sighed.  
"Relena, this is Chiba Mamoru. Mamo-chan, this is Relena Peacecraft. I met her on my way over to the apartment today!" She realized that the wild-looking boy was standing next to Relena and almost fell over, but Mamoru's hand kept her steady.  
"Usagi, Mamoru, this is Heero Yuy. Hee-chan-"  
"Relena..." He shot her a death glare as if to say 'Don't call me Hee-chan in public.' Relena covered her mouth as if she were embarressed.  
"I'm sorry. Heero, this is Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru." Usagi looked over at Heero nervously and he was looking at her. Usagi looked away.   
"Um, I need to pee..." Usagi bolted into the bathroom, Heero's eyes following her the whole way.  
  
When Usagi came out, Mamoru was over paying their check, Relena was checking the table for Heero's gun which he dropped AHHH! NOT AGAIN! and Heero was standing by the table Usagi and Mamoru were sitting at to watch Usagi's purse while Mamoru paid. Usagi sat down and picked up her purse. She looked up at Heero.  
"Mamoru asked me to guard it," Heero said quietly, looking over at her. Usagi nodded as if to say thank you. She looked down and he mumbled, "Mission complete," causing her to look back up at him.  
'He has a secret like I do... A secret to fight and hide...' He turned to walk away when she reached up and took his arm. He spun around and pulled a gun yep, he has more than one... on her.   
"Omae o korosu." Usagi let go and screamed. Relena looked up and saw Heero pointing his gun at her and Usagi freaking out.  
"Heeeeeeeeeerroooooooo!!!! Don't make me come over there!" Heero put his gun away causing Relena to go back to looking for the other gun. Heero looked back at Usagi.  
"What do you want." Not a question, once again. Usagi stumbled over the words she wanted to say.  
"I was kind of wondering if maybe tomorrow you might wanna get some coffee or something with me?" Heero considered it for a second. Just then, Mamoru returned.  
"Ready to go, Usagi?" She looked up at him and smiled. He took that as a yes, so they put their jackets on. Usagi looked back over at Heero as they were leaving. He nodded slowly and Usagi smiled and waved to him and Relena as she exited.  
  
  
...the next day...  
  
**RING! RING!**  
Heero picked up his hotel room phone and listened for a voice.  
"Ummm, hello? Heero?" It was Usagi. Heero looked at the phone for a minute, wondering how she got his number. He shook his head and put the phone back to his ear.  
"Usagi. Hello." There was a pause at the other end of the line and he realized she probably wasn't used to people recognizing her voice. "Sorry. Hi. This is Usagi, right." Once again, not a question.  
"Oh, yeah. I was wondering if you wanted to go for coffee now?" Heero paused and thought of coffee. He liked coffee. Then he thought of going with Usagi. She was a cute girl... A little loud. Then he thought of going with Relena. So she didn't exactly have looks... But she had money.  
'Where did that come from?' he thought. He shook his head and tried to sound pleasant but it didn't change much from his monotone... "Yeah. That'd be fun. Do you want me to pick you up?"  
"Yeah, sure!" She gave him the directions and he said he'd be right over.  
  
**Ding-dong!**  
Mamoru stepped over a sleeping Diana to open the door. "Hello may I... Relena?" There in his doorway stood the light brown-haired 16 year old looking at him nervously.  
"Mamoru? I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come over to my place and have some tea?" Mamoru looked back at the small teapot he had and frowned. He sighed and looked back at Relena with a smile.  
"Sounds great. Do you need me to drive?" he asked. She shook her head.  
"No, Pagan will drive us. You'll have to pardon the color of the car, though... I got it during my pink phase..." When he stepped out of the apartment building, he saw what she meant and sweatdropped.  
"Are you SURE you don't want me to drive??"  
  
"...and so that's all I remember of my childhood," Heero said softly. It was the first time he had opened up like that to anyone. Usagi was nearly in tears.  
"Oh, Heero, that's so sad! It must have been so hard, not being allowed to feel..." She took his hand causing him to flinch. "Heero... Everything will be okay... That time is over." Heero pulled away and looked away.  
"I guess... But then there are all the missions..." He was just about to continue when Usagi's watch beeped. She clicked the button.  
"What is it?" she said, obviously peeved.  
"Usagi, we need you right away! Come to the park, and HURRY!" Usagi clicked the watch again and looked over at Heero. He sighed.  
"Need a ride?" Usagi paused as if considering it and then shook her head.  
"You probably don't want to see all of the awful things that will be going on... But thanks for the offer." She wrote her number on his hand. "Call me, alright?" And if that she was off.  
'If you only knew....' Heero thought.  
  
Mamoru took a sip of tea and sighed with content. Relena looked up at him from her cup and smiled. "Do you like it?" she asked pleasantly. He just nodded.  
"Miss Relena!" Relena and Mamoru turned to see Dorothy standing in the doorway. Mamoru shivered from the girl's forked eyebrows. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were Heero. My name is Dorothy Catalonia."  
"Dorothy, what is it? You sounded alarmed," Relena asked, changing the subject away from Heero. She didn't want to think about him at the time. Dorothy shook her head in an of-course fashion.  
"Turn on the news! It's another attack!" Dorothy started to sound excited at the word attack and her eyes glimmered. Relena flipped the TV on.  
"And yet another attack led by the 01 gundam is being warded off by the five mysterious girls whose faces cannot be captured by camera." Relena flipped the TV off.  
"Enough bad news. Mamoru, would you like some more tea?" Relena asked, trying to cover her worry. 'Heero, are you piloting Wing again? Where are you?'  
"Sure," he replied, also trying to cover worry. 'Usagi, don't get yourself hurt. Those mecha look dangerous...'  
  
"...in the name of the moon, we shall punish you!" Sailor Moon cried. Behind her stood Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Venus. It was the third attack from the flying mecha they had all week and frankly they all wanted to get rid of it.  
Heero, who had followed Usagi in his car, watched the fight from afar. 'Who is it piloting Wing?' he thought to himself. Wing Zero appeared in his mind and he nodded. He had to help Usagi and her friends.  
"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" Sailor Moon's attack went to hit the gundam when suddenly it shot up into the air and drew it's beam saber. It dove down at Sailor Moon.  
"Sailor Moon, look out!" Sailor Moon ducked down, bracing herself for attack, when suddenly the looming shadow was gone. They all looked up and there was another Mecha suit up in the sky fighting the enemy one. They all watched with amazement as the enemy one got an arm sliced off then flew off into the distance. Sailor Moon ran over to the new gundam.  
"I don't know who are... But you are my new hero," she said trying to see in the cockpit. Heero smiled. She was correct in more than one way.  
  
"Miss Relena!" Relena and Mamoru to see Dorothy again. Mamoru shivered yet again. "Turn the news back on! This time, you will be VERY interested..." Relena flipped the TV back on.  
"The attack by 01 earlier today was settled by both the five girls and the appearance of the gundam Zero. More information on this attack will be released at Friday's press conference." Relena smiled and turned the TV off.  
"I'm glad that the sailor senshi are alright," Mamoru said, taking a sip of his tea. Relena nodded.  
"Yes... Though I am curious to see who the pilot of 01 and Zero are. I heard they were the same person..." Relena added. They looked at each other, trying to figure out what they knew.  
  
Usagi standing in the bathroom in a towel, wringing her hair out with another towel. Suddenly her doorbell rang. She ran down the stairs and opened the door. There stood Heero. Shocked and embarressed at the sight of Usagi in a towel, he looked down, turning about as red as Heero can turn. Which ain't much.  
"Hi Usagi..." He glanced up at her in the towel again and back down. Usagi smiled and kept wringing out her hair.  
"Hey Heero! What's up?" He glanced up at her again and then back behind him this time.   
"Ummm, did ya hear about that attack on the news?" he asked, trying to regain his composure.  
"Yeah! That Sailor Moon, she's my hero... Her and the pilot of Zero. He... Or she is more of my hero though." This made Heero smile and look up at her.  
"And Sailor Moon sure does look good in a towel... The pilot of Zero is pretty embarressed to tell her though... Or so I hear." he said softly, looking back down at the floor. Usagi's jaw dropped.  
"Oh, kami... Heero... YOU are the pilot of Zero?!"  
  
Relena walked into the kitchen to get some more tea for her and Mamoru. She walked right past Dorothy and Quatre who were cuddling in the corner and straight for the teapot. When she returned with hers and Mamoru's tea, she smiled and sat down next to him on the couch, looking down at her hands.  
"Mamoru... I'd like to thank you for coming over to be with me..." she said softly. He smiled and took her hands in his lap.  
"Relena, there's no one I'd rather be with at this moment." She looked up from their hands to him.  
"Me either..." she whispered. And then they kissed.  
  
"So, uhhh, you wanna come in, my new hero?" Usagi asked, stepping back. "I just need to change so I'll be down in a moment if you don't mind waiting..." Heero nodded and came in while Usagi ran upstairs. When she came back down, she was in a light orange sundress-mini skirt and white sandals. Heero glanced at her and gulped.  
"Can I get you anything?" Usagi asked, pointing to the kitchen. Heero shook his head no. Usagi smiled. "Well, I'm starved, so gimme a sec, okay? Have a seat if you like."  
Heero sat down on the couch and when Usagi returned with three plates of food, she set them on the coffee table and sat next to him. Suddenly, it was like total disorder as Usagi broke into the food. Heero sweatdropped. When it was all done, she wiped her mouth with a napkin and sighed.  
"Ah, that was good..." She turned and looked over at Heero, who was looking at her worriedly or as much worry as Heero Yuy can show. "Is something wrong, Heero?" His face softened slightly I'm not gunna say it. You know Heero's face doesn't soften a whole lot.  
"Usagi, I feel so comfortable with you. So much more than when Relena's around... It's as if I have to hide everything from her and I don't need to do that with-"  
Heero was cut off by Usagi leaning over and kissing him.  
  
Mamoru and Relena sat in back of the pink limo, Relena resting her head on Mamoru's shoulder and Mamoru holding Relena's hands in his. They sat like this the whole way until Pagan stopped right in front of Mamoru's apartment.  
"Relena... I had a wonderful time today," he said, smiling. Relena took her head from his shoulder and looked up into his eyes. They kissed again and then Mamoru slid out of the car and waved till the limo was out of sight. Then he entered into his apartment to call Usagi. He decided it would be best if they broke it off. He picked up the phone and dialed her number.  
  
Usagi lifted her head away from Heero's for a moment from their makeout session. "...is that the phone?" she said. Heero paused, listening for a moment.  
"Let the machine get it," he said pulling her head back down. They kept kissing, but Usagi pulled up again.  
"Wait, it could be my folks. I better get it." She rolled off the couch over and picked up the phone, laying out on her stomache and teasing Heero with her legs up in the air. "Hello, Tsukino residence, how may I help you?" she giggled as she said it, looking over at Heero.  
"Usagi, is that you?" Usagi's eyes widened at Mamoru's voice. She gave Heero a one-minute sign and took the phone into the kitchen.  
"Mamoru, hi..." she stuttered. "What's... What's up?" she said, trying to sound cheerful. She peeked through the door at Heero who was emptying his guns STOP THINKING LIKE THAT! out so they wouldn't get in the way later.  
"Usagi... I've been thinking about us... You know, like that whole king and queen of the moon stuff?" he said quickly. Usagi nodded then realized he couldn't see her.  
"Yeah... But it's not guarenteed... Didn't Setsuna say that was only ONE POSSIBLE future?" she asked hopefully.  
"Exactly! So... Maybe we could seperate for a little bit? See if it works out?" Usagi smiled and exhaled.  
"That's perfect! I mean... Yeah, just to see how things work out. I mean, just to test it. So, I'll see you around?"  
"Yeah. See ya around." Usagi hung up the phone and set it down. She looked over at the twenty-some guns sitting on the table and back at Heero laughing.  
"You certainly travel prepared..." she said, laughing. He looked at them and almost laughed. "Anyway..." She kneeled on a small spot on the couch next to him. "Where were we..." she said, leaning back down towards him.  
  
Relena knocked on the glass window seperating her and Pagan as they headed back to her mansion. "Pagan, can you hand me the cell phone, please?" He handed it back to her and she dialed Heero's hotel number.  
"This is voice mail for Heero Yuy. Leave a message at the tone." **BEEP!**  
'Where could he be?' Relena thought, ready to hang up. She shook her head and started to speak. "Heero, it's Relena. Call me."  
She clicked talk and shook her head again.  
  
Usagi smoothed out her dress and walked Heero to the door. Just as she opened it for him, her parents opened it and walked in.  
"Usagi! We're... Oh, there you are." By now, her dress was smoothed and her lipstick was reapplied and off of Heero's face, so they were completely naive to the events.  
"Heero, this is my mom and dad. Mom, Dad, this is Heero Yuy, and he really would love to stay and chat but he needs to go..." She looked over at him pleadingly. "Don't you?"  
"Yeah. Early morning tomorrow. Ja ne and nice meeting you. Usagi-chan, I'll call you?" She nodded. He smiled pleasantly very much unlike himself and got into his car and headed back to his hotel.  
  
When Heero got home, he changed into a different pair of spandex shorts and took off his shirt *kix the Heero fans* Stop drooling on my fanfic! and climbed into the bed. Just as he was about to close his eyes, he noticed the voice mail light blinking. He pressed the button.  
"Heero, it's Relena. Call me." He sighed and closed his eyes.  
'Maybe in the morning,' he thought. 'Maybe.'  
  
  
...the next day...  
  
Heero was up early working on his laptop doing research on 01's latest attacks before the press confrence information was released.  
"So... They thought me until I showed up in Zero... Lady Une! No, she's not as cold anymore. And that Mariemaia is so cute! What about-"  
**RING! RING!**   
Heero's train of thought was thrown off by the ringing of the phone. Hoping it was Usagi, he leaned over and picked it up.  
"Hello, Heero Yuy!" Relena, on the other end of the line, was blown away by Heero's cheerful disposition.  
"Heero? It's Relena." Heero frowned and rolled his eyes. He wasn't expecting her...PINK voice on the other end of the line.  
"Talk to me," he said coldly. Relena paused, completely unsure of what had happened. Did he already know!? She sighed.  
"Heero, I was thinking... Maybe we should see other people for a little bit. Since you're so intent on killing me anyway," she said, trying to match his icy tone. However, his was completely gone.  
"Yeah! Sure! Sounds great! I'll catch you later then!" He hung up and his trademark evil laughter rocked the building.  
"She's finally gone..." he said softly when he was done.  
  
Relena put down the phone and stared at it. She was not used to Heero being that way. Not at all. She sighed and picked it back up. She went to dial Mamoru's number when she realized someone was on the phone.  
"Oh, Quatre! You're so sweet!" Dorothy's voice rang out of the reciever. Relena sweatdropped and hung the phone back up. She wandered into her bedroom to get the phone for one of the other phone lines. She dialed Mamoru's number.  
"Mamoru, it's Relena. Do you want to go to the park this afternoon?" she asked once he picked up.  
"Lena-chan, that'd be great! What time do you want me to pick you up?" he asked happily. Relena thought for a moment and then shook her head quickly.  
"Whenever you want to works out fine!" she said, matching his tone.  
"I'll be right over."  
  
Heero knocked on Usagi's door holding the information he had found on 01 in his hands. When her mother answered it, he smiled and put on an innocent face.  
"Konnichiwa, Tsukino-san! Is Usagi home?" She smiled and nodded.   
"I'll get her for you, Heero!" She smiled and went into the kitchen, where Usagi was eating breakfast. "Usagi, I like your new friend Heero! He's very polite! He's outside, by the way." Usagi nearly choked on her cereal and raced upstairs to get dressed. Within seconds flat she was downstairs in a pair of khaki shorts and a light blue tank top.  
"Good morning, Usagi! How're you on this lovely day?" His eyes glistened with excitement, giving away that something was up. He handed her two or three papers.  
"I thought these might come in handy..." he said smiling. She leafed through them, not really reading anything in particular. She looked up at him, brimming with excitement.  
"Heero! This is excellent! My friend Mizuno Ami should have at least a copy of this if not the real thing! Can we stop by her house before we do something today?" Usagi asked, hoping he wouldn't mind.  
"That'd be great. I have a whole day planned just for you and me." At the last word he tapped her nose, causing them both to smile.  
  
Relena and Mamoru were wandering through the park pointing out things they both liked. When Relena announced she was tired, they sat down on a bench where another couple was making out at the other end.  
"Hey, watch it!" shouted the male half of the couple. Mamoru and Relena looked at each other nervously in case a fight was coming.  
"Adam... Let it go," said the female half. Mamoru had to keep from laughing. Relena shot him a look.  
"But Belle!"  
"No, we'll find another bench," Mamoru said, trying his hardest not to laugh. Once they were out of the other couple's earshot, Relena and Mamoru started laughing. They then found another bench and sat down looking up at the clouds.  
  
After Ami's house, Heero and Usagi went to the movie theater. They finally decided to see a violent action movie upon Heero's suggestion, of course...he hasn't changed THAT much. Twenty minutes into the movie...  
"GET OUT OF THE THEATER! GET OUT OF THE THEATER! 01 IS ON ITS WAY!" The manager stood at the back of the theater yelling. Usagi and Heero looked at each other.  
"I can't get Wing Zero in time without at least a distraction. Can you hold them off for ten minutes?" he asked hopefully. Usagi thought for a minute.  
"I can try!" she finally said. He gave her a parting kiss and ran out with the crowd to go get Wing Zero. Once everyone was cleared out, Usagi decided it was time to henshin.  
"Moon Eternal, Make UP!" She went through her transformation phase and jumped up to get to the roof of the building and watch for Wing. Once it was in sight, she decided to try her attack again. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" The attack hit Wing dead on, causing it to stumble back.  
"Sailor Moon... All alone..." The mecha finally had a voice. And it was female!  
  
Mamoru and Relena were sitting there on the bench still looking up at clouds when his watch went off. He looked over at Relena as if to say excuse me a moment and went behind a tree.  
"What's going on?" he asked, unsure who he was talking to through the watch.  
"Chiba-sama! Sailor Moon needs your help! The rest of the senshi are too far! You are the only one who can help. She's at the local duplex!" Diana's voice rang out. Mamoru sighed and came back out from behind the tree.  
"Lena-chan, dear..." He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I hate to cut this short, but I need to run. Call me tomorrow, will you?" He kissed her forehead and jumped off.  
  
Sailor Moon crouched down in a fighting position at the sudden voice. She looked around and realized it had to be coming from the gundam.  
"What do you want from us, gundam? Every time you attack, you know a senshi will show up!" she got ready to make her famous "in the name of the moon" speech when a rose was thrown directly in front of the gundam.  
"How dare you attack this lovely facility of enter-"  
"CAN IT!" Sailor Moon turned and glared at Tuxedo Kamen who was behind her. "We don't need you! Go home! I can handle things! LEAVE!"  
"You're not sore over the break-up, are you?! Come on, Sailor Moon, grow up! There's an enemy to fight here." Sailor Moon rolled her eyes.  
"This has nothing to do with the breakup. I have everything under control!" She picked up a rose petal from in front of her and flung it at him.  
The girl piloting 01 decided this would be the time to attack Sailor Moon. The pilot raised its Buster Rifle to shoot...  
  
...but just then a beam shot acrossed the rifle, closing the barrel in the front, saving Sailor Moon. Everyone looked to the left and there stood Wing Zero, Twin Buster Rifle smoking.  
"Mamoruuuuuuuu!!!!!!" Everyone turned to the other side to see Relena on the top of her pink limo, watching the battle. They all sweatdropped. Usagi ran over to Wing Zero and looked up towards the cockpit.  
"Heero, can you finish this? Something smells..." she looked over at Mamoru and made a face then turned back to Heero pleasantly, "and defeating her will make it go AWAY!" She shouted away so Mamoru could hear her. Heero pulled out the beam saber and cut Wing so it was inopperable but the pilot lived.  
"Come out, pilot or in the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Sailor Moon announced proudly. Tuxedo Kamen through a rose at her.  
"You're late."  
  
They all turned as the pilot emerged from 01. She was a little taller than Usagi and had short blue hair. Relena nearly fell off the pink limo at her appearance.  
"Hilde! What are you doing?!" Relena shouted. Hilde looked up at Heero and pointed at him.  
"It was Duo's idea! He wanted me to kill him so that way he could have the Zero system, but these danged sailor senshi showed up so the mission changed!" She threw her goggles at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon dodged and they whacked Tuxedo Kamen.  
"Owwww..." Tuxedo Kamen rubbed his head, causing Relena to run up and hug him. Sailor Moon jumped up onto Wing Zero's shoulder.  
"Another job well done!" And she posed all bunny-like. "Hey, Heero, let's go get a burger!"  
  
  
...the next night...  
  
Usagi followed Heero into the fancy restaurant, looking elegant and beautiful. She was wearing a long, flowing, beautiful forest green dress and her hair was swirled up into a twisty bun and strands of hair were conveniently placed around her head for style. Heero was right in front of her, decked out in a fancy-schmancy suit and his hair had extra gel but it was still wild...  
"Hello, sir, can I help... Oh! Monsiour Yuy! Your table is right this way!" The host showed them to a table right in the middle of the restaurant. Usagi sat down gently, hoping not to do anything wrong and Heero sat down like...well...Heero, acrossed from her. They picked up their menus. Heero laughed when he noticed Usagi twisting hers every which way.  
"What's wrong, Usagi?" he asked with a hint of amusement showing in his voice. She sweatdropped.  
"I can't understand a word this thing says! The symbols are all mishmeshed and they are in a completely different order!" she whined and put her menu down. Heero opened it back up and pointed to an item on the menu.  
"That's the cordon bleu. It's a cheese-like product surrounded by breaded chicken. It's excellent! Wufei, the chef, he's the best."  
"Hiyas! I'm Kellogs, I'll be your waitress today." Wufei: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET OUT OF THE FIC!" *ties Wufei back to the chair* Hush... D  
"I'd like the cordon bleu," Heero said, handing me his menu. I took it and looked over at Usagi expectantly.  
"Yes, I'll have the cor... cordon bleu as well..." She smiled weakly and handed me her menu and nodded.  
"That'll be right out!" I took off to stop Wufei from writing and actually write the rest of the fic myself.  
  
Relena and Mamoru entered the restaurant together, looking elegant as well. Relena wore a bright pink Think glow-in-the-dark Neon... Relena: "Why?!" Cuz. I don't like you. P dress that dragged across the ground in the back. Her head was in her queen-style, held up by a tiara-thing. Mamoru was decked out in a black tuxedo. Mamoru: "I'm sick of Tuxes!" And that's why *I* am writing.  
"Madomoiselle Peacecraft?! Didn't you come in with Monsiour Yuy earlier?" The host instantly revieved an imitation Heero Yuy death glare from Relena. "I'm sorry. Do you have reservations?"  
"Yes, two under Chiba?" Mamoru said, looking over at Relena, trying to calm her down. Relena took a breath and regained her composure.  
"Right this way." The server led them over to a booth and sat them down. Mamoru picked up a menu and looked across to Relena.  
"Do you know what you want?" She nodded. Mamoru waited for Relena to say what, but she was distracted by something over to their left. Mamoru turned but just then, the waitress stood in front of his view.  
"Hello, I'm Kellogs, I'll be your server today." Wufei... Why am I here again? Wufei: "Because you're making me cook. Where's the honor in cooking?!" I smiled and looked at them. "Can I take your order?"  
"Yes, I'll have the einkorn pain, please?" Mamoru handed me the menu and I turned to Relena, who was distracted.  
"Miss? Have you decided what you want to eat?" She looked up at me in surprise as if she hadn't known I was there.  
"Oh, yes, I'll have the cordon bleu, please." She fiddled with her menu for a moment and the realized that she was supposed to give it to me. "Sorry..." I put on my best smile, for I could tell between this table and the table I had been at before, it'd be a long nite with little tips.  
"It'll be right out!" I said, hurrying back to tell Wufei to stop writing and start cooking!  
  
Heero looked across the table at Usagi who was fooling with her dress. "Is something wrong, Usagi?" he said, softly. She looked up at him, smiled, and shook her head. He smiled back. It was a tender moment.  
Suddenly, Heero's eye flashed and he turned to his right. Who would he see but Mamoru and Relena?! His eyes hardened. Usagi looked at him worriedly.  
"Heero? Is something wrong?" She followed his stare and saw what he saw. Her eyes narrowed as well. "Well who would've thought? He's so awful!"  
  
Relena was staring back over at her left until she realized Heero and Usagi were staring back at her. She turned sharply back to Mamoru.  
"Don't look now... But Heero and Usagi are over there...watching us." Mamoru glanced to the side without turning his head. Sure enough, there they were. He sighed and turned back to Relena.  
"Do you want to confront them?" he asked her quietly, as if they had bugged the table or something. She nodded slowly.  
"Watch when one of them goes to the bathroom..." she whispered.  
  
"Alright, we have two cordon bleus!" Usagi and Heero were interrupted by the delivery of their food. I set their plates in front of them and smiled. "Can I get you anything else?"  
"Yes, can I get a small bowl of dijon sauce for my cordon bleu?" Heero asked. My face twisted in a weird expression I'm sure because his expression turned to insistant.  
"Um, I'm sorry, sir... We don't-"  
"Just tell Wufei that Heero is asking for it." I nodded and headed back toward the kitchen to get Relena and Mamoru's food and get Heero's sauce.  
  
I returned and went to Mamoru and Relena's table first to deliver their food. I set their plates in front of them and smiled.  
"Would you like anything else?" They shook their heads and I headed over to Heero and Usagi's table and set the dijon sauce between them. Just as I went to leave, my hand slipped, spilling the sauce all over Usagi's dress.  
"Oh my word!" she shouted and hustled off to the bathroom. I stuttered and looked over at Heero. He just smiled and shook his head. I ran off to the kitchen.  
  
"Look, Lena-chan, there goes Usagi." Mamoru pointed to Usagi hustling off to the bathroom. Relena nodded and excused herself into the women's bathroom. Just as she left, Mamoru slid out of his seat and walked calmly over to where Usagi had been sitting.  
"Mamoru. How'd the little stalker convince you to come here." Heero asked, mixing his new personality with his old one. notes that that was not a question Mamoru frowned.  
"If you're talking about Relena, I'd appreciate it if you didn't call her a 'stalker'. I invited her here tonight because it's my favorite restaraunt." Heero shot him a death glare and Mamoru ignored it.  
  
"So, how'd you do it?" Usagi asked as she noticed Relena's bright pink HAHAHAHAHAH! Err... ^^;;; form in the mirror.  
"Do what?" Relena asked coming up and washing her hands as if nothing was wrong and she was only in here just to be a normal bathroom-going citizen. She met Usagi's gaze in the mirror.  
"Convince Mamoru to take you to OUR restaurant. This is where Mamoru and I came for our 6 month and 1 year anniversaries." She checked the mirror and she was finally rid of the dijon sauce on the skirt of her dress. However, there was now a big wet spot. She headed over to the hand dryer.  
"Mamoru invited me here. He said this was his favorite restaurant. Besides, this is also Heero's and I's restaurant. You sound so self-centered and childish, assuming it's still special."  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed. "Oh really. And the fact that it was hers and I's restaurant just happened to SLIP her mind, I suppose?" Heero said, slipping completely out of character. Mamoru sighed.  
"It's also Usagi and I's restaurant. But you know what! I'm trying to forget it..." He looked down at the floor and squinted tears out of his eyes. Heero frowned and then noticed Usagi and Relena were both storming out of the restroom.  
"Usagi?" Heero said, taking her hand as she got closer to him. She pulled it out and stormed out of the restaurant. He chased after her. "What's wrong?" he asked once she was right next to his car, arms crossed across her chest.  
"You brought me to yours and Relena's restaurant? Doesn't that mean anything to you?" she shouted. He looked away.  
"Do you want to go home?"  
  
Relena picked up her cordon bleu and threw it at Mamoru's head. "You selfish pig!" She stormed out of the restaurant and found Pagan and the limo. "I want to go home!" she shouted once she got in the limo.  
Mamoru stood there, watching the pink limo drive off and sighed. He turned the other way and headed back to his apartment.  
  
  
...the next day...  
Usagi was moping around her house all day. She knew what she had to do, even though she didn't exactly want to. She sighed and opened her door to head over to Heero's and there he was on her front stoop, his hand up and ready to knock.  
"Usagi-chan... About last night..." he said softly. She ran forward and hugged him. He hugged her gently.  
"Heero... I don't want to do this... But I just miss Mamoru so much, and..." She brought him back and looked into his eyes. Suddenly he realized what she was telling him and his eyes began to tear up. She hugged him again.  
"Usagi-chan, I'll miss you so much, do you have to!" he said, more disbelief than questioning. She sighed and he knew it was true. He buried his head in her shoulders crying and they just stood like that.  
  
Mamoru was in his apartment working on some project when he heard a knock at the door. "It's open!" he called. It opened slowly and there was Usagi looking shamefaced. He smiled.  
"Usagi, how are you? Come in!" he said as if they were still old friends. She came in and sat next to him on his couch.  
"Mamo-chan..." she said softly, taking his hand. He could tell something was up. "I know we broke up... And I know you have Relena, but I want you to know that I always will love you." She stood up to leave.  
"Usa-ko?" Usagi turned around surprisedly at his use of his nickname for her. "I love you too..." He came over and kissed her. Things in their life were back to normal, except for one thing....  
  
Relena was lying on her bed reading a magazine when her phone rang. She rolled over and picked it up. "Quatre, Dorothy isn't here today. She went up to-"  
"Relena?" It was Mamoru. She tensed for a moment and then relaxed.  
"Mamoru?" she replied as if the night before hadn't happened. She was worried he thought she was a spoiled brat.  
"Relena, I know we hardly even were together, but I just don't feel right when I'm around you and I was thinking maybe we should see other people..." Relena closed her eyes in pain.  
"If that's the way you feel, Mamoru..." she said painfully and hung up the phone.  
  
Heero was packing up his stuff to head back into space when he heard a knock at his door. He wandered over and checked the peephole. It was Relena. He opened the door.  
"Oh Hee-chan!" she exclaimed, running over and hugging him. He tensed up.  
"Relena," he said coldly. It was obvious his disposition had changed back to the way it had been. She released him and he went over to finish packing.  
"Hee-chan, where are you going?" she asked softly. He looked over at her. She looked away.  
"Going off to fight again, are you Heero?" she asked. He moved his head ever so slightly as if he was going to nod but then changed his mind. He picked up his gun DON'T EVEN! and put it in its pant-hiding spot. He picked up his suitcase and walked past her and down the hall. Relena watched.  
"I'll find you again, Hee-chan," she said, softly smiling as watched him go.  
  
  
  
...the end...kinda... 


End file.
